


R&R Chapter2

by OSoleMio0907



Category: Jaeseong - Fandom, SF9 (Band), 允诚, 재성
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSoleMio0907/pseuds/OSoleMio0907





	R&R Chapter2

晚饭时。

“在允，明天到我办公室一趟，公司财政出了点问题，那些人我信不过，你去查查。”

李在允面不改色地扒着饭，“叫我干嘛，谁说我狗屁不是，不配进公司大门来着？“

“好歹你是我儿子，好歹你是学金融的，这个时候不靠你靠谁？“老头子假笑着，继续向自己碗里夹排骨。

让我去管，留下你和金仁诚在家缠绵吗。

金仁诚装作什么也没有听见，专心致志地给父子两人剥海鲜肉。

李在允觉得这时自己应该稍微表现出一点关心和着急，假意堵了老头子几句便接下了安排。

饭后金仁诚便转身去厨房洗碗，李在允借洗水果的借口也闪进了厨房。

“真是没见过像他这么蠢的董事长……他是怎么当上董事长的？“

“想好怎么办了吗？”

“没问题的，四个月内我一定把他弄倒。”  
“你要等我。”

 

“老婆，明天中午有个酒会，那边点名邀请你去。”老头子看着电视，一只手摸上金仁诚的大腿。

李在允脸色黑了黑，没有理会熏人的烟草味信息素。

“嗯行。时间不早了，回屋休息吧。”

金仁诚任由老头子把自己抱回卧室，上扬的眼尾里装满了诱惑。他刻意不再看向李在允，但是留下了一路的茉莉香气。后者不自主地咽了咽口水，转身进了浴室。

 

大清早李在允还没睁开眼就被老头子扔到了公司，他分明被昨晚主卧里翻云覆雨的声音吵得没睡好，但一想到自己还有任务在身，也就继续带着黑眼圈在各个部门安排事务了。直到下午看到老头子进办公室，李在允才把文件一摔，拿出手机给金仁诚发信息。

「在家吗」

「嗯刚回来」

「我一会回去」

「好」

 

刚进门李在允就被金仁诚脖子上的红印晃到了眼，他生气地拉过金仁诚的胳膊，果不其然布满了紫色的淤青。看起来不仅有昨天晚上留下的，还有更新鲜的——也许是今天中午。再掰过金仁诚的脸，唇上还有被咬破的伤口。

“抖M吗你，被他这么欺负。”

李在允看金仁诚不回话，俯身凑近他的颈窝。闻到烟草味之下陌生的信息素，李在允皱了皱眉头。

“酒会上被人碰了？”还不止一个。

“……嗯。”

眼前的人垂下双眼，闪了闪睫毛，咬住了下唇。

见到面前人可怜巴巴的样子，李在允心里生出一股怒火。这个老不死的，把金仁诚带出去折磨，自己标记了给别人玩，让omega痛不欲生，再大发慈悲的拯救他的情欲。

金仁诚终于忍不住了，吧嗒吧嗒的掉着泪。

“我们去医院吧，我要把标记洗掉。”

“这么早？计划没有这么快。”

“去。”

李在允叹了口气，拉住金仁诚的手腕，转身拿过车钥匙。

 

金仁诚笑嘻嘻的走出手术室，迎上一脸担心的李在允。

“很疼是不是？”

“没事，不过，以后要瞒过你爸是个大工程。”

“你能行吗，还要再坚持好几个月……”

“洗都洗了，哪还允许我后悔，没关系的，走吧。”

“等下。”

李在允不由分说拉过金仁诚又去找了刚才的医生。

“至少一个周之内他不会碰你了。”把医生给开的证明塞给金仁诚，alpha认真的语气让身边的omega哭笑不得。

“不用的……我哪有这么弱……”金仁诚小声嘟囔着。

“不行，我不放心，你已经见识过了，他是个疯子，他一直都是，我妈就是因为他的疯狂自杀的，我怕你受不了。”

“她试着逃走，却总是被他抓回来，她和你一样好看，可是最后被折磨的毁容了。”

“脸被按进盛满硫酸的桶里，作为逃走的惩罚。”

“你是不是感觉自己还没她这么惨，他会的，他一定会的。”

“我不会让你被夺走的，再给我点时间。”

金仁诚装作若无其事地看向窗外，骨节分明的手紧紧抓住了安全带。

 

路上李在允突然在药店门口停下了车，再次回来时手上抓了一瓶气味阻断剂。

“拿着，这个牌子我经常用，效果还不错，在他的一些你不得不碰的东西上喷一喷你可能会好受些。

要不要这么细心啊……我又不是瓷娃娃。

 

晚上李在允依旧假惺惺的坐在客厅看电视，只是耳朵却伸向了主卧。他能听见老头子又色迷迷的想要再来一炮，但金仁诚再一次用自己独一无二的花言巧语让他吃了瘪。

这只狐狸，真是能把人卖了还给他数钱。李在允稍微放下点心，这老头子也算碰上对手了。

再次把注意力放回电视上时，没想到，下一条新闻就是公司财政出现漏洞的事。恰逢老头子从卧室出来，果不其然听到了媒体的评价。

“在允，报单的问题有进展吗？”

“我尽快。”我尽快干掉你。


End file.
